In the spectacle manufacturing industry, there is always the need to optimize technical methods in order to lower the spectacles weight and dimensions as much as possible and, moreover, to succeed in realizing new aesthetical shapes and to give the opticians the greatest flexibility in fitting lenses to spectacles.
In this context, a method if known in the art according to which the lens is directly clamped to the frontal frame and/or nose pad carrying element, in order to achieve a correct clamping of the lens and its steadiness relative to the frontal frame and/or nose pad carrying element, the lens is drilled and/or milled at its peripherical edge, and the frontal frame and/or nose pad carrying element are directly connected and fastened to the lens by means of a through screw.
Other solutions known in the art relate to the use of joining systems.
Said solutions involve some important drawbacks and disadvantages since that drilling lenses, operation which is carried out by means of very particular drills to be used with great accuracy, often causes breakages and cracks in the lenses, and this considerably increases spectacles production and assembling costs.